


A Study of Mates

by Little_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Princess/pseuds/Little_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been missing for months while Dean's been on the hunt for Abaddon alone… Until Cas shows up with an interesting request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Mates

Another failed attempt to find Abaddon, Dean Winchester thought as he shrugged off his leather jacket to tend to his wounds received from from this latest hunt. Months attempting to track down this damn Knight of Hell but always seeming to be one step behind. Dean had insisted going alone on these hunts to find Abaddon though Sam had protested against that. Sam had relented, as long as Dean would accept his help. Dean couldn’t trust himself around Sam now. On the off chance he finally caught up to Abaddon and Crowley arrived with the First Blade what would stop Dean from going on a killing spree and killing Sam?  


Now it had been countless hunts and Dean wasn’t closer to Abaddon than he was when he started. Sam had been getting restless as Dean wouldn’t let him do anything but research. To make matters worse, Cas had been missing for a few months. Cas used to to check-up on Dean every week but then those weekly check-ups stopped without warning. At first Dean had thought that Cas was just caught up in heaven since Metatron’s rule in heaven had ended, letting the angels back into heaven. Yet even after praying Castiel to “get his his ass down here” no Cas appeared. Between hunting for Abaddon and worrying about Cas, Dean wasn’t in the best shape.  


After beginning to tend to his wounds with a bottle of beer, Dean heard a familiar low voice behind him say, “Hello Dean.” Dean jumped, dropping the alcohol he was using to disinfect his wounds. He spun around, facing the trench-coat-wearing angel.  


“Damnit Cas!” Dean swore, glaring at the angel. He glanced at the glass scattered on the floor from the beer bottle he dropped. “Where have you been for the past months?”  


“I have been observing the mating dance of different species,” Cas stated matter-a-factly. “There are so many different species and each have a different mating dance. Especially birds. The variety of colors and calls the birds possess is quite remarkable.”  


“Why didn’t you come when I prayed?” Dean demanded, unhappy with Castiel’s response. “Sam and I have been worried about you. We didn’t know if you were dead or kidnapped. Ever since you got your damn wings back...” Dean stopped midsentence as Cas’ unbelievably blue eyes flashed angrily.  


“I’m sorry that my ‘damn’ wings have caused you so much pain,” Cas said angrily. “I just came to ask for you to teach me about human mating rituals because there seems to be no rhyme or reason to your mating dance.” Hurt filled Cas’ eyes as he prepared to fly off.  


“Cas wait!” Dean said, grabbing onto Castiel’s trench coat. Cas paused, looking expectantly at Dean. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that...”  


“What Dean?” Cas asked impatiently. “How did you mean it? Was I not supposed to be offended by your statement about my ‘damn wings?’”  


“It’s not like that Cas,” Dean insisted. “Your wings are amazing. It’s just that I constantly worrying about you when you’re not around because I need you and you’re family, Cas.” Dean’s hand fell to his side in defeat, his green eyes not making contact with Cas’ blue. Cas paused, taking a tentative step toward Dean seeming to debate a decision within himself. Reaching a conclusion, Cas pushed Dean against the nearest wall none too gently.  


“Listen to me, Righteous Man,” Cas said gruffly. “I didn’t stay away from you all those months to worry you. I was trying to learn how to court.” With that Cas smashed their lips together into a passionate kiss. Dean froze before responding and melting to Cas. Dean’s arms wound their way around Cas to allow his hands to tangle into Castiel’s already messy black hair. The two remained in their embrace for countless minutes. Finally, Dean and Cas separated, resting their foreheads together. Cas had been forced onto the very tips of his toes to reach Dean’s height.  


“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Dean asked breathlessly. “But Cas, the word court is no longer used as you used it. We say date.”  


Cas paused, processing this new information, “No. I do not want to simply date you. I wish to marry you and raise kids with you and be with you forever.” As soon as Cas finished, Dean brought their lips back together as if agreeing with Cas’ statement.

**Author's Note:**

> So that probably sucked but thanks for reading as this is the first thing I've ever posted on here. If you'd like tell me what you think and I'll give you virtual pie!


End file.
